fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Walter Beck
Sir Walter Beck is a companion character in Fable III, acting as the Hero's mentor and combat trainer, as well as Logan's assistant and advisor at the start of Fable III. Walter is voiced by Bernard Hill. Walter was a friend and companion of the Hero of Bowerstone; the two fought side-by-side in countless battles. Beck continued to serve his friend's son, Logan, after the Hero of Bowerstone's death, but began reconsidering his position as Logan became a tyrant. Eventually, Beck, having been tasked by the Hero of Bowerstone to look after his/her youngest child (the Hero of Brightwall), realised that the Prince/Princess had the potential to be a Hero, something that Logan lacked. He leads the Hero (and Jasper) into a secret passage out of the castle to stage a revolution and is the supporting character in most of the revolution quests. Once the Hero has successfully led the revolution and becomes King/Queen of Albion, Walter appoints Hobson as their assistant while he works with Ben Finn to recruit and train an army to defend Albion against the Darkness. Story Appearances At the start of the game, it is apparent that Walter has been tutoring the Hero of Brightwall in combat for a long time. He is also becoming increasingly suspicious of Logan's motives, in how he rules, and shows distaste for the King. After hearing the Hero's encouraging or harsh speech, he teaches the Hero how to fight and how to perform flourishes. After the protestors gather around the castle, Walter speaks with Logan, but gets beaten by the guards. After the ultimatum set by Logan, Walter decides that him, the Hero and Jasper need to flee the castle. He serves as the guide to the Hero, leading him/her through the Catacombs, around the Dweller Camp, Bowerstone Sewers, The Unknown Shore and Shadelight Dungeon. He also proves instrumental, regarding tatics, during The Battle for Albion. Walter leads the Hero to many places to gather allies and is shown to have connections with several key members of the revolution even though he was closely associated with the royal family. While in Aurora, the Hero and Sir Walter are exploring a cave when he is struck blind by the Crawler. After escaping to the surface, Walter begs the Hero to leave him behind. Even if the Hero attempts to drag him to safety, he will collapse, forcing the Hero to go ahead alone to look for help. As the Hero wanders through the desert, he/she sees mirages of Walter, one in which Walter tells the Hero of a personal experience which left him claustrophobic and afraid of the dark. Help comes to Walter and the Hero from the Aurorans, who were alerted of Walter and the Hero's disappearences by Ben Finn. At the end of game, the Crawler and its Shadows attack Albion. During the battle, the Crawler takes control over Walter, and the Hero must kill him to stop the Crawler. After the battle, Walter congratulates the Hero for doing what was right, and says that he/she has made him proud. After this, he dies in the Hero's arms, who is on the verge of tears. After the battle, a statue of Walter is erected in the garden of Bowerstone Castle and the funeral service is held there. At the funeral, Ben Finn says "Let's send our friend off in style" and at his signal six soldiers fire their rifles off repeatedly, honouring the great man. Quotes Sir Walter to the Hero of Brightwall, at the end of the quest, Life in the Castle. Sir Walter to the Hero of Brightwall, regarding the young mercenaries capacity for alcohol before becoming intoxicated. Sir Walter to the Hero of Brightwall, referring to the dangers of Mourningwood. Sir Walter to Ben Finn, during their reunion, after Sir Walter and the Hero of Brightwall have arrived at Mourningwood Fort. Sir Walter to Ben Finn, after the latter has added his request to the promise that the Hero of Brightwall will make to Major Swift. Sir Walter to Major Swift and Ben Finn, just before his and the Hero of Brightwall's departure from Mourninigwood Fort. Trivia *Walter is voiced by Bernard Hill, famous for his role as King Theoden in the Lord of the Rings films. *He received his knighthood while fighting in the army of the Hero of Bowerstone. *Walter has Speluncaphobia, which is the fear of caves, nyctophobia, a frenzied fear of darkness, and claustrophobia, the fear of enclosed spaces. During a battle, he and two other soldiers sought shelter in a cave to hide from the enemy's army. The enemy did not follow them, instead they blasted the entrance, leaving him and his men trapped inside the cave for three days. The event still has an effect on Walter to this day, as he makes several mentions of disliking caves, cramped spaces, and darkness. *A portrait of Sir Walter Beck can be dug up in the Bowerstone Castle garden and used as a piece of furniture. *His favourite word/catchphrase seems to be "balls," used as a swear word. *While in The Hole for the first time, Walter shows off his Magic, which consists of screaming "Boo!" at a hobbe and frightening it to death. *He's the only person besides Jasper and the Hero who visits the Sanctuary. *In the Fable III Limited Collectors Edition deck of cards, Walter is seen as the King of Diamonds. *Walter is both the first and last enemy fought in the main storyline. The first time as your trainer, the second being possessed by the Crawler. *He plays the same role as the Guildmaster and Theresa in the previous Fable titles. *When blinded by the Crawler, if you look at his eyes, they seem to be missing. But later on he opens his eyes while still blind, showing the black where was thought to be his missing eyes, was actually just black on his eyelids, possibly some of the darkness. *During his funeral there are several sparrows behind his statue, after the guns are fired they fly away. *The statue erected of him after his death has one foot on a barrel; this is likely a joke made by the developers alluding to Captain Morgan rum. *While sitting in the upper floor of the tavern in Brightwall, Walter's sword seems to stick through the floor. *At one point during The Mistpeak Monorail, you can hear Walter quote Shakespear's Hamlet when he says, "A hit, a very palpable hit!" *As revealed in the second installment of General Turner's diaries, Walter fought alongside Turner and Major Swift while they were soldiers. Turner expressed his admiration for Walter, deeming him a "fine soldier." Gallery File:Walterhead.jpg|First glimpse of Walter from Dev Diary 1 File:Loganthrone.jpg|Sir Walter as Logan's advisor File:Capture.png|Walter in the Shadelight Dungeon Screen shot 2010-10-26 at 5.31.09 AM.png|Walter Beck Walter Possessed.jpg|Walter, possessed by the Crawler File:Collectable_Painting_Walter.png|Walter Beck's Portrait Walter Beck Combat.jpg|Walter fighting hobbes. External Links http://e3.gamespot.com/video/6266582/?hd=1 GameSpot Interview Contains Story Spoilers ru:Уолтер Category:Fable III Characters